


Make My Wish Come True!

by sugarby



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: GAL-OTHY-MOS: nahhhh, xmas is all about fun and joy and hot coco and snowball fights and smoochin under mistletoe ( ˘ ³˘)Lio∆: Sounds appealing on paper.GAL-OTHY-MOS: and in practice!! santa will tell u himself when i take u to his grotto!! :DLio: Well that's not bloody happening.GAL-OTHY-MOS: ohhh it soooo is(Or Galo's hyped for the festive holiday and wants Lio to be as well).
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Make My Wish Come True!

**Author's Note:**

> Turned a short fic I don't have time to work on into another chatfic because why not? Typed up on my phone for authenticity. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! We get prmr on blueray next year! ;D

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: so what's up w u and xmas?

Lio∆: Be specific.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ur workin urself harder than usual like ur avoiding it or smth

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: I'm working on the winter break assignments. 

GAL-OTHY-MOS: that's not what santa wants! 

Lio∆: He probably has too much on his hands right now to worry about what I'm doing.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: so you admit he's real huh (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GAL-OTHY-MOS: and he so does care about u lio! i care too!!

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: Well I'm sure the bearded man raiding homes in the night to bring gifts to children while their parents are none-the-wiser would want me to pass my classes and graduate.

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: you'd think that buuuut xmas is the biggest time of the year for him! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

Lio∆: Any chance you're more excited than he is? :)

GAL-OTHY-MOS: maaayyyybe :)))

GAL-OTHY-MOS: i meannn how do u not like christmas? everything's so magical and bright and fun and merry and the FOOD

GAL-OTHY-MOS: omgggg the food gets better like u wouldn't believe!!!! ╥﹏╥ 

GAL-OTHY-MOS: and the leftovers make awesome sandwiches!!!

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: Cute

GAL-OTHY-MOS: who? me??? 

Lio∆: Yeah, you cutie ❤

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: (˘ ³˘)♥

GAL-OTHY-MOS: is it weird i miss u? like even tho we see each other every day??

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: There's a theory online that explains how we can miss people who are literally in front of us because with every moment in time that passes, they're no longer that version of themselves.

Lio∆: So no? :)

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: i sorta get it!! ur rite!!

Lio∆: I tend to always be 😋

GAL-OTHY-MOS: lol guess u wear the pants in this relationship then 😅

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: I have to since you refuse to wear a shirt most days.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ur welcome 😘

* * *

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: HEY!!!

Lio∆: ?

GAL-OTHY-MOS: U NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!! ABOUT WHY YOU DON'T LIKE XMAS!!???!!

Lio∆: Did your caps key freeze again?

GAL-OTHY-MOS: NO

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: i mean no (´･_･`;)

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: I'm taking u xmas shopping!! no ifs or buts!!

Lio∆: Or coconuts? :')

GAL-OTHY-MOS: god ily

GAL-OTHY-MOS: but cmon i'm serious!! let me take u to the xmas market!! :D

Lio∆: Can't. My schedule's packed pretty tight.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: then unpack it??

Lio∆: It doesn't work like that, sweetie 😂

Lio∆: Besides, what kind of student would I be if I just ditched my work to go have fun?

GAL-OTHY-MOS: the same one who pulled the fire alarm to get out of a boring assembly 😜

Lio∆: You can't prove anything 😇

GAL-OTHY-MOS: i was there!! I saw u w ur pretty hands all over it!!

Lio∆: If I go down, you're coming with me!

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: And don't take that out of context!

GAL-OTHY-MOS: 😂

GAL-OTHY-MOS: i'm still takin u out

Lio∆: Noooooo

GAL-OTHY-MOS: yeeeeessss

GAL-OTHY-MOS: btw most kidnappers don't give their targets a heads up (°∀°)b

Lio∆: Of course. Thank you for being so considerate :P

GAL-OTHY-MOS: b there in 10 ❤

* * *

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: Christmas is just a big money grabbing scheme to get people to fork out more than they can afford for just ONE day and it will inevitably land them in debt.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: i really had no idea i was datin a grinch

Lio∆: I'm stating a fact!

GAL-OTHY-MOS: nahhhh, xmas is all about fun and joy and hot coco and snowball fights and smoochin under mistletoe ( ˘ ³˘)

Lio∆: Sounds appealing on paper.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: and in practice!! santa will tell u himself when i take u to his grotto!! :D

Lio: Well that's not bloody happening.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ohhh it soooo is

Lio: Fucking try and see what happens.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: lol what happens is u sit on santa's lap, he asks if u've been a good boy or naughty ;) then u ask for stuff!!

Lio∆: That sounds oddly sexual

GAL-OTHY-MOS: hey!! don't besmirch santa like that!!

Lio∆: Besmirch? Seriously? 😂

Lio∆: You put the winky face so clearly you knew what you were doing.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: it was a reassuring wink!!

Lio∆: Sure ;)

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ohhh u are so naughty! 

Lio∆: You haven't seen naughty yet.

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: Let me sit on your lap instead so I can tell you exactly what I want.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: hjakshdusjsbdn

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: u still haven't told me why u hate xmas!

Lio∆: I don't 'hate' Christmas. Just not into it as much as you. 

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ok meeting santa's gonna change that!

Lio∆: Doubtful.

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ok i didn't wanna have to use this but think about the kids in worse off countries that can't have christmas!! u owe it to them to make the most of urs!! or else ur inadvertantly denying them their selfless wish!! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

Lio∆: Did you just use the word 'inadvertantly'?

GAL-OTHY-MOS: I'm serious!! don't be a grinch!!

Lio∆: I happen to like that film fyi.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ndksisuwjdhd not surprised at this point lol

Lio∆: I will throw my donut at you.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: that's another thing!! u ordered a regular instead of the fancy festive kind??

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: The regulars don't stop being delicious because there's seasonal appropriate competition. The regulars need someone on their side.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: u really sayin 'donut rights' huh

Lio∆: Damn straight 🍩🍩🍩

GAL-OTHY-MOS: babe pls, everyone should get to enjoy xmas!! D:

Lio∆: Santa didn't seem to think so when he never gave me what I asked for when I was a kid.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: a lot of kids don't get ponies in the end, it's ok :(

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: I wrote a letter to him asking to be normal. For him to take the burnish flames away. But he never did.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: :(

Lio∆: I went through life being kept away and hated. Feared. I'm fine now but for a while I blamed him. I still blame this stupid holiday for making me believe it was even possible.

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: don't hate me but i'm glad he didn't bc the flames are a part of u lio and everything about u is amazing!!

GAL-OTHY-MOS: not saying ur struggle wasn't valid but u've made it past that and now look at u!!

GAL-OTHY-MOS: if u can't believe that then believe in me who believes in u!! 

_Lio∆ is typing..._

Lio∆: Thanks :)

GAL-OTHY-MOS: not to be a cheeseball but i think u were destined to brighten ppl's lives!! :D

Lio∆: No such thing as destiny, only I control what happens in my life.

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ok summer finn 

Lio∆: You shouldn't depend on an invisible force like fate or destiny, Tom Hansen :)

GAL-OTHY-MOS: ok but what if i like where believing in that stuff's gotten me? ;)  
  
Lio∆: Then Santa and I are happy for you :)

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: kno what, we don't need to see santa. already got everything i wished for right here :)

Lio∆: You wished for a Burnish to kick your ass on the day of orientation and set a classroom on fire? 😂

_GAL-OTHY-MOS is typing..._

GAL-OTHY-MOS: i actually wished for a puppy lol but this is great too!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> There's no theory like Lio mentioned as far as I know; I made it up when I was thinking. And I've seen 500 Days of Summer so many times, the reference put itself in this!


End file.
